


Pacto con el Diablo

by yenni1173



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenni1173/pseuds/yenni1173
Summary: Nacho comes to the Domingo's house near midnight.





	Pacto con el Diablo

Nacho comes to the Domingo's house near midnight. Says he's sorry for the late-night visit.

"Oh it's nothing," Domingo's father says and invites him to the dinner room. "Thanks God my boy has such a good friend who's worrying about him."

Nacho refuses a dinner invitation. Meat with salsa smells delicious but he's not hungry. He goes upstairs to the second floor, knocks the door quietly and then comes in. 

"Fuck you," Domingo mutters. 

He lies on the bed, injured and pathetic. His face looks like one totally bruise even in the shade. He admits Nacho looks at him so he's turning to the wall silently.

"Dream off." Nacho locks the door. He reaches the bed in the dark and lays near Domingo, holding him from the back.

"Piss off, Nacho," Domingo whispers. His voice cracks, he shakes like it's cold, but it's hot in the room, so hot, even open wild window doesn't help much.

Nacho holds him tight, strokes his shoulder. They lay like that for a while. Domingo surrenders finally and cuddles to Nacho's chest. 

"You know the rules, Dom. You give all the money or there is no deal. It's not my idea and I have no rights to break it."

Nacho doesn't say any word but he's imagining what could be if there was Tuco, not Hector. He feels cold, swallows hard, screws up his eyes, breaths out in Domingo's nape. If Tuco was in the snack bar today, he wouldn't ask Nacho to beat the shit out of Domingo, no. Tuco would shot Domingo right in the head with the shotgun.

"You could ask me to give you some cash."

"Do I look like your pussy?"

"You look like an idiot right now."

Hector said he wants to hog Varga's car service. Nacho tries to find the right words to speak to his father so hard, but all of them sounds like bullshit, he has no idea how he will tell his father about everything and how he will be able to look his old man in the eye. 

"Hector will pay for this," Nacho thinks, "he will pay for everything."

Nacho has a plan, a dangerous one. He must think about it a thousand times, need to weigh the pros and cons. He has no choice, he must to do something to protect his family. His whole family.

Domingo falls asleep twenty minutes later, breaths steady. Nacho thinks they will run away together from Albuquerque when he'll finished his job and they will never come back to this goddamn city, they have enough cash to do that. No bloodhound from the cartel will ever find them. 

The night is hot and muggy, there is no other kind of nights in Albuquerque in summer. Sirens wail somewhere in the distance.


End file.
